


Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020: Day 6: Summer Camp: Camp La La La

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: The Barden Bellas attend an a cappella camp in order to qualify for the year's regional competition.  AU where Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily are all Bellas together.  Loosely based on the movie Cheerleader Camp from 1988.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020: Day 6: Summer Camp: Camp La La La

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mention of suicide, major and minor character deaths, and blood

Beca was on stage at the ICCA Finals. However, she looked around her, and the rest of the Bellas weren’t with her. The only people in the audience were her father, stepmother, and mother. She began to sing, but she had the words wrong, and she couldn’t get the notes out. Even her microphone was betraying her. She felt the cord from the microphone begin to wrap itself around her neck, and she let out a scream.

Beca jolted awake. She looked around to see she was on the Bellas bus, headed to Camp La La La. Her girlfriend Chloe was driving, and her friend Fat Amy was in the passenger seat with her back turned, taking a video of the rest of the group with her phone. “Screaming again, short stack? What a dream!” exclaimed Fat Amy.

“Yeah, hilarious,” Beca deadpanned.

“What was so scary?” asked Chloe.

“Nothing,” said Beca, pushing Amy’s phone away from her.

“Are you okay?” asked Ashley, who was sitting next to her.

“I guess.”

“A change of scenery might help.”

“So would a shrink,” said Aubrey.

“Relax,” said Chloe. “We’re all feeling the pressure. We have to place in the top three in the competition this week or we don’t qualify for regionals.”

“That’s a really fucking stupid rule they came up with,” said Beca.

“Stupid rule or not, the Bellas need to win,” said Aubrey. “I’ll take a top-three finish, but we’re the reigning national champions.”

“Relax, Aubrey, we got this,” said Stacie.

They saw a large group practicing what looked to be a very polished and precise routine. “Do we?” asked Emily.

They parked the bus and were soon greeted by a woman with a t-shirt that read “Camp La La La” who was holding a clipboard.

Chloe walked up to the woman. “Hi, we’re--”

“Late,” she said, cutting her off. She glanced at the bus. “Barden Bellas. Roll call! Chloe Beale, co-captain!”

“Got it,” said Chloe, taking her bag and heading toward the cabins.

“A simple ‘present’ will suffice,” she said. “Emily Junk!”

“A simple present!” Emily exclaimed.

“Yes, dear,” the director said, looking unamused. “Patricia ‘Fat Amy’ Hobart!”

“Yeah, here,” said Fat Amy.

“Of course,” said the director. “Stacie Conrad!”

“I have arrived,” she said.

“We’ll see about that. Aubrey Posen!”

“Present,” she said. “Mrs…”

“Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberger. And, if you want to kiss up to me, feel free. It won’t do you much good, but I do deserve that sort of treatment. Beca Mitchell, captain!”

Beca was a little distracted watching Chloe talk to someone on the other team. “Oh, here, Mrs. Abernathy...ummm...hamburger?”

“It’s Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberger. And I’m here to make your experience at Camp La La La the most memorable experience of your young lives while also dipping you into the icy hot sea of a cappella competition! Now, if you’ll all gather your bags…”

“Ashley Jones, backup singer. You haven’t called me!” called Ashley.

Gail looked down at her clipboard. “Yes, of course, dear.”

Emily, Aubrey, and Stacie headed toward one of the cabins to unpack their things. In another cabin, Beca took a pill from a bottle in her bag as she saw Ashley walk in. She immediately shoved the bottle of pills back into her bag as the door opened.

“It’s just you and me, Beca,” said Ashley. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, Ashley. Why would I mind?”

“Well, I am just the backup singer.”

“You make it sound like a disease.”

“Well, it’s what everyone wants, I’m sure. Going through life singing backup.”

“Come on, Ashley, put your stuff down. We are roomies, just you and me.”

“But I’m not like you, Beca. You’ve got everything.”

“Everything weird,” said Beca.

“There’s something eating at you, isn’t there?”

“There’s something eating at everybody, right?” asked Beca. “Let’s get ready to go swimming.”

* * *

Beca texted the rest of the group to invite them to join her and Ashley at the lake.

Beca and Ashley laid out their towels and sat, sunbathing on the beach. They were soon surrounded by their fellow Bellas. They chatted back and forth about the routine they’d be practicing that week and even talked a little about who they thought might win the a cappella queen contest.

Just then, a tall blonde woman walked up to them. “You think one of _you_ will win the queen contest? I have it in the bag,” she said, with a thick German accent.

“And, you are…?” asked Stacie.

“They call me Kommissar.”

“Who’s they?” asked Aubrey.

“Everyone who matters.”

“You are physically flawless!” Beca exclaimed, immediately flushing red.

“Thank you.”

“But it doesn’t mean I like you.” Chloe looked over at Beca, who could only shrug.

“You are so tiny, like an elf, sprite, or a fairy.” She turned to the man who had just walked up to her and asked him something in German.

“Troll,” he said.

“You are like a troll,” she said.

“We’re still going to kick your asses,” Beca said.

“We will see about that,” said Kommissar, and she walked away.

“What the hell was that?” asked Chloe.

“I have no idea,” said Beca, putting her face in her hands. “I think I’m going to head back to the cabin and take a nap before dinner. I didn’t sleep well last night, and I’m pretty tired.”

* * *

Beca took a nap, but it wasn’t very restful. She kept tossing and turning, visions of her embarrassing exchange with Kommissar. She didn’t even know why she’d said those things.

She found herself restless when she woke up, so she went wandering around the camp. She saw the cabin where she thought Kommissar might be staying, so she decided to go and talk to her. She’d better clarify that she had a girlfriend, and her recent outburst was due to a recent lack of sleep. She was surprised to find the door open, so she walked in. She screamed at what she saw. Kommissar lay motionless on the bed, eyes fixed open, wrists slit open and bleeding, and blood leaking out of her mouth. Beca’s eyes immediately went to the necklace around her neck, a simple gold chain with a charm on it in the shape of a treble clef.

She ran to get Gail, who gathered her staff members and told them to take care of it while she shooed Beca and a few other campers away. The groundskeeper, Bumper, seemed all too familiar with this task, in Beca’s opinion.

* * *

That evening, Gail gave a speech at dinner telling everyone that it had been a suicide. “Personal demons terrorized her soul,” she said. She continued to talk about how even people who seem to have everything can be sad and kill themselves, and the speech continued long after she’d lost everyone’s attention.

The whole group gathered in Emily, Stacie, and Aubrey’s cabin afterward. “I don’t believe it was a suicide,” said Stacie. “She was _way_ too confident.”

“I think Bumper had something to do with it,” said Chloe. “He’s such a creep, and he totally looked like he knew what to do to get rid of a dead body.”

“Gross,” said Emily.

Ashley said, “Beca, what do you think?”

“I seriously have no idea,” said Beca.

Beca and Ashley headed back to their cabin.

“I think a part of me understands what she was going through,” said Beca.

“Suicide?” asked Ashley.

“I don’t mean I would ever try it,” said Beca. “But, sometimes, in the dark side of my mind, I think of it. I think everybody does.”

“But, you? You’re pretty, popular, and you have a great girlfriend.”

“There are girls who are prettier. I don’t know how many real friends I have. My girlfriend is pretty great, but neither of our families will even accept that we are dating.”

“Beca, you’re one of the best singers in the state, and nobody has your talent for arranging the music.”

“Others sing better, and there’s so much pressure. I don’t want to have to worry about the next a cappella competition, and I wish I didn’t have to hide my relationship from my family or Chloe’s. Sometimes, I really would just like to be myself. Whoever that is.”

“Well, we’re here all week,” said Ashley. “You might as well make the most of it and try to be happy.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to enjoy stuff,” said Beca.

“So you try harder,” said Ashley.

“I guess you’re right. Thanks, Ashley.”

“Sure,” said Ashley. “By the way, I think you should talk to Chloe tomorrow.”

“About…?”

“She looked pretty angry when she saw you flirting with Kommissar.”

“What are you saying? Kommissar is dead. She slit her wrists.”

“Never mind. Forget I said anything,” said Ashley.

* * *

The next morning, it was time to practice again. Gail pulled all of the backup singers into another room, insisting that they perfect their instrumental sounds away from the others. Ashley argued that she always practiced with the rest of the group, but Gail wouldn’t hear of it.

The others practiced the set, something new Beca had put together. After about two hours of practice, they all had the routine down well enough. It needed polish, and their backup singer, but it looked pretty good for the end of the first real practice.

“Okay, everyone, let’s take a break,” said Beca. “I’m going to go get a drink.”

Beca walked into the kitchen and saw the chef, Donald, cutting up meat for what she assumed was lunch that day.

“Where can I find a bottle of water?” she asked.

“In the walk-in,” Donald said. “Help yourself.”

Beca noticed Donald wearing a necklace with a treble clef charm on it. She made a face as she turned away from him. _What a creep, stealing jewelry off of a dead body and then wearing it,_ thought Beca. She walked around the walk-in refrigerator, finally finding a case of bottled water. As she grabbed one out of the package, she accidentally bumped the shelf above her. She screamed when she saw the dead body of Kommissar roll off onto the floor.

She immediately ran out of the walk-in, pulled out her cell phone, and called 911. When John the sheriff arrived, Beca heard Gail yelling at Bumper and Donald for leaving the dead body in the walk-in. They’d insisted the body was just there temporarily until the camp was over.

Gail asked John to speak to her privately in her office, and Beca went back to her cabin to try and rest some more.

After a rest and some lunch, Beca was ready to practice again. She and the others continued to polish the routine. She ran into Ashley as she was walking back to the cabin to get a shower before dinner.

“Lovely day for a stroll,” said Beca.

“I’d like to stroll right on out of here,” said Ashley. “Except the next town is like a thousand miles away.”

“Besides, we can’t go. We have a contest to win.”

“Now you’re talking about winning. Is that really what you want?”

“I wish I could be more certain. What are we trying to win for?” asked Beca.

“A spot in the regionals,” said Ashley.

“That’s not what I mean. Pretty soon, we’re going to graduate from Barden. And then, who are we winning for?”

“I don’t know, but I think there’s more than one way to be a winner.”

“I think it has to do with the good friends you made along the way.”

“You mean me?” asked Ashley.

“Definitely,” said Beca.

“Thanks.”

“Another way to win is for you to kick ass in the backup singer contest.”

“Yeah,” said Ashley, smiling.

* * *

After dinner, Gail gathered the campers into the main hall.

“We here at Camp La La La instill pride, confidence, and a glow of dignity that only a cappella can bring,” she said. “And I would really like to show you some of the special performances from previous years to help all of you feel the spirit.”

As she continued to talk about how special those performances had been, Fat Amy made it over to the group, snickering.

“What?” Beca asked, whispering.

“I’ve got a really special performance to show them,” said Fat Amy.

“Show the video, Bumper!” called Gail.

Bumper grabbed the tablet sitting next to him, tapping the screen several times, his brow furrowing. “I’m trying, but it won’t show up on the projector!”

Before Gail could do anything else, a video showed on the screen. The whole camp erupted in laughter. Fat Amy had somehow managed to get video of the “private conversation” between Gail and John, which was actually the two of them participating in some weird role-playing game involving Gail wearing some strange costume. Beca assumed Gail was supposed to be an a cappella singer and John was supposed to be a judge.

Gail smiled as the campers repeatedly chanted, “Feel the spirit!”

Gail turned toward the screen and yelled, “Turn it off!” which Amy did after letting Bumper tap on the tablet a few times.

As they walked out of the main hall, Fat Amy exclaimed, “That might be the funniest thing I’ve ever done!” She doubled over in laughter.

Beca and Chloe found themselves alone as the group went their separate ways. Chloe led Beca to a secluded corner and began kissing her. “Hey, why don’t we find somewhere a little more private?” asked Chloe.

“I don’t think so,” said Beca. “I don’t think I’m up for it tonight.”

“Still not sleeping well?”

“No,” said Beca.

“I’ll take you back to your cabin. Maybe you just need some cuddles.”

“Thanks, Chloe.”

Chloe walked Beca back to the cabin. She curled up behind Beca as the big spoon and held her until she fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Beca had another restless night. She’d had nightmares about Chloe telling her they were over because she’d been flirting with Kommissar and going off to sleep with Aubrey while the rest of the Bellas cheered them on, along with the camp staff and the sheriff.

* * *

Somehow, Beca was able to muster the energy to practice the next morning. However, she bumped heads with Aubrey while doing the choreography, knocking them both to the ground. She immediately had visions of Aubrey sleeping with Chloe from her dream and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Beca, you’re so clumsy!” Aubrey scolded.

“What are you doing in that spot?” Beca asked. “You’re supposed to be there.” Beca pointed to the spot between Chloe and Stacie where Aubrey was supposed to be standing.

“Come on, guys,” said Ashley. “We’re better than this.”

“What do you mean ‘we’? Backup singer!” Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Lay off Ashley,” said Beca.

“It figures you’d say that,” said Aubrey.

“That’s enough, you guys!” exclaimed Chloe. “ _Both_ of you. That’s no way to start the big day.”

“Let’s try it again, okay?” asked Emily.

“Why? It just keeps getting worse,” said Stacie.

“I don’t know about you guys,” said Fat Amy. “But I could use a break. Let’s go swimming.”

“Fine,” said Beca, sighing. “Swim break, but we need to be ready to practice again after lunch.”

* * *

The group took a swim, and it seemed to do the trick to improve everyone’s mood. Beca and Chloe even got up onto Amy’s and Stacie’s shoulders to do a chicken fight.

Beca was the first to head back to the cabin. She figured she’d try and get some rest before lunch. The sleep issues were really getting to her.

Beca had a dream where she was strangling Aubrey by her microphone. She woke up screaming, finding Ashley trying to shake her awake.

“You were screaming in your sleep,” said Ashley. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” said Beca, reaching for her pills.

“No more pills,” said Ashley.

“Since when have you been a doctor?”

“I’m just saying I don’t think they’re helping.”

“What do you know?”

“You slept through lunch and you still had a bad dream. Get your costume on. We have to be ready for the competition in ten minutes.”

“Fuck my life,” said Beca. “Go ahead. The backup singer contest is first. I’ll be there to cheer you on in a few minutes.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Ashley.”

* * *

Beca took a pill once Ashley was out of sight. She made sure to bury the pill bottle further into her bag, just in case.

She got her costume on, hair into place, and did her makeup in record time.

As promised, Beca arrived in the main building just as the backup singer contest was underway. Gail had the singers imitate various instrument sounds and perform choreography. Beca walked up to the rest of the Bellas, joining them in cheering on Ashley. In Beca’s opinion, Ashley was far better than the others, especially when it came to choreography.

Once Ashley was finished performing, Beca looked around at her group. “Hey, guys, where’s Aubrey?”

“We haven’t seen her. She said she wanted to swim a few laps before lunch, so we left,” said Stacie.

“She didn’t come to lunch?” asked Beca.

“Neither did you,” said Chloe.

“I’m assuming Ashley told you I was asleep in the cabin. Did you guys even _look_ for Aubrey?”

“We all just figured she was going to meet us here,” said Emily.

“She’s not here, though,” said Beca. “Should we go look for her?”

Before anyone could respond, Gail loudly announced the conclusion of the backup singer contest. She walked behind each backup singer, giving the crowd an opportunity to applaud.

“This is dumb,” said Beca. “There has got to be a more fair way to decide the winner. Aren’t all the groups just going to cheer for _their_ backup singer?”

The Bellas cheered wildly when Gail stood behind Ashley, and the rest of the crowd joined them. Ashley clearly got the loudest applause, but Gail declared the woman from Kommissar’s group to be the winner. The Bellas and many others all booed at her obvious bias against Ashley.

Gail announced that they’d start the main group competition in five minutes, and the Barden Bellas would be up first.

“What do we do? We don’t have time to find Aubrey,” said Beca.

“Does everyone remember last year’s routine?” asked Chloe. The others nodded. “Okay, let’s do that one since Aubrey was injured last season.”

“Hey, guys, I could-” Ashley began, but the group had already headed to the stage.

The group began performing the previous year’s routine. Beca relaxed after the first few bars, as everyone seemed to still have the muscle memory. However, when they were almost at the big finish, Fat Amy tripped and fell, knocking over a speaker and Bumper.

“I’m okay!” called Fat Amy, standing up and brushing herself off.

“At least we tried,” said Chloe.

After their performance, Gail came over. “This is _not_ a camp for clowns,” she said. “I want an explanation!”

“One of our team members is missing,” said Chloe. “We had to do a different routine.”

“Well, where is she?” asked Gail.

“She said she wanted to swim alone before lunch,” said Emily.

“She probably just got lost,” said Stacie.

“I hope you’re right,” said Beca. It wasn’t like Aubrey to just get lost.

“Look, I don’t have time for this,” said Gail as she turned on her heel and walked toward the stage.

“Let’s just try and win the queen competition,” said Chloe. “Beca and Emily, you’re up.”

Beca and Emily headed toward the stage.

“How can you think about a stupid competition when Aubrey is not even here?” asked Stacie.

“Maybe she’ll show up just in time,” said Ashley.

“Whatever, _backup singer_ ,” said Stacie. “She hasn’t shown up.” Stacie walked out of the building to go look for her.

“My my, don’t we have our knickers in a twist,” said Fat Amy.

“Come on, girls, don’t be shy!” called Gail. Each team sent two girls to the front of the stage.

The girls paraded around the stage as Gail gave a speech as though she was running a beauty pageant. Beca couldn’t fully suppress her eye roll, causing Gail to pause for just a beat as Beca walked around to the front.

“What the hell is the point of this?” Beca whispered to Emily. “They didn’t even ask us to sing.”

“Beats me,” said Emily. “I wonder what they do for the king's competition.”

“They don’t have one,” said Beca.

Emily shook her head.

Gail walked behind each contestant and, again, judged based on the volume of the applause.

Gail walked over to Emily and said, “It fills me with pleasure to present this year’s ‘La La La Queen’ from the Barden Bellas! What is your name dear?”

“Emily Junk,” she said, grinning ear to ear.

“Emily Junk,” Gail repeated as she placed the crown on Emily’s head and handed her a small trophy.

Emily gave Beca a hug, and even Beca couldn’t hide her smile.

Pretty soon, there was a full party underway. “Way to go, Legacy, that was great!” Fat Amy said, giving the girl a hug.

“Since when do you hug Emily?” Beca asked.

“Since she saved face for us. At least we won something,” said Fat Amy.

“We still qualify for regionals,” Beca said. “We got third.”

“Whatever,” said Fat Amy.

“That competition didn’t mean anything to you?” Chloe asked Beca.

“Not really. We didn’t even sing! Did it mean something to you?”

“It did,” said Chloe.

“Then you should have entered the queen competition,” said Beca.

Ashley was standing awkwardly next to them during this exchange. “What?” Chloe asked when she noticed the girl staring at them.

“Nothing,” said Ashley. “Have you seen Stacie?”

“I think she went to look for Aubrey,” said Beca.

“I’m going to go look for them,” said Chloe.

“It’s good Emily won,” Beca said to Ashley.

“It should have been _you_ ,” Ashley said.

Gail walked over, holding what obviously wasn’t her first glass of wine of the night. “Where’s the rest of your group?” she slurred.

“Searching,” said Ashley. “Now _two_ of us are missing!”

Gail simply rolled her eyes and walked on as Ashley left the building to look for Stacie and Aubrey.

Beca stayed for only another minute before deciding she’d better go look for them as well.

* * *

Beca walked around the woods, calling for Stacie and Aubrey. She felt someone grab her arm and she screamed.

“Beca, it’s me!” exclaimed Chloe.

“Did you find Aubrey?” asked Beca.

“No,” said Chloe.

“What if she’s dead?”

“She’s not dead.”

“You don’t know that.”

“We’ll look for her in the light tomorrow,” said Chloe.

“I’m calling the sheriff,” said Beca.

“What’s he going to do?” asked Chloe.

“Find her!”

“Beca, Chloe,” said Ashley.

“Hey, Ashley,” said Beca.

“Have you found Aubrey?”

“No,” said Beca.

“What about Stacie?” asked Ashley.

“We don’t know,” said Beca.

“I thought she was with you, Chloe.”

“No, she wasn’t, okay?”

Just then, Bumper came up to them. “You all need to go back to camp.”

“Did you find Aubrey?” asked Beca.

“You don’t see her, do you?”

“Where’s Stacie?” asked Ashley.

“She’s out dancing with the elves,” said Bumper. “What do I look like? A GPS? She probably went back to camp where she belongs, which is where you should go. Now, come on, scoot!”

The trio headed back to the main hall. Emily was dancing with some guy from another group. Fat Amy knocked back a few shots and ran off with a guy from Kommissar’s group.

Chloe walked up to Emily. “They didn’t show?” she asked.

“No Aubrey? No Stacie?” Emily asked.

Just then, Gail walked by.

“We’ve got to talk to you,” said Beca.

“Maybe later,” Gail slurred, waving them off. “Maybe never.” She was visibly drunk.

“Now,” said Ashley, grabbing Gail by the arm. “Two of our girls are missing.”

“You’ve got to do something,” said Beca.

“I _am_ doing something,” Gail said as she walked off.

“What’s that? Drinking?” asked Chloe.

“She can’t function,” said Ashley.

“I’m calling the sheriff,” said Beca, heading toward the cabin to grab her phone.

Chloe chased after her. “Hey, not a good idea,” she said.

“Why not?” asked Beca.

“The sheriff shows up, Aubrey’s still lost, I become a prime suspect,” Chloe said.

“What if Aubrey _is_ dead? And what about Stacie? Maybe that suicide wasn’t a suicide. Then, there _is_ a killer! They might still be out there. Maybe it was Gail or Bumper,” said Beca. “Maybe it was me,” she added in a small voice.

“You?”

“I don’t know anymore,” said Beca. The dreams had been so vivid, she had no idea what had been a dream and what had been real.

“Look, you’re talking crazy,” said Chloe. “Everyone’s going to show up and everything’s going to be fine.”

She quickened her pace toward her cabin and silently cursed herself for not having pockets in her costume pants. She grabbed her phone and made the call.

* * *

Beca was pacing outside the main hall, waiting to meet the sheriff when Gail staggered toward her.

“Did you find out anything about our girls?” asked Beca.

Gail said nothing and continued to stagger.

“Ms. Abernathy-Whatever-the-rest-of-it-is, you’ve had _way_ too much to drink, I don’t think you’re in any condition to-”

Beca noticed the stagger had become more of a limp, the walking became far more difficult as she continued.

“Ms. Abernathy?”

The woman touched her back as she took her last few steps, falling over into Beca. Beca looked down to see a meat cleaver in the woman’s back. She took it out and screamed.

Ashley walked in and said, “What’s the matter?”

“One more...stop this nightmare!” Beca exclaimed.

“This is not a nightmare, Beca,” Ashley said, calmly. “Calm down. Put that down.”

“You don’t think I was the one?” asked Beca.

“Of course not,” said Ashley. She walked her back to the main hall.

Chloe ran up to the microphone, followed by Emily and Fat Amy, taking it away from the singer. “Hey! Everybody! Listen up! Now, stay calm, but one of our girls has been murdered. Let’s just get out of here alive. Don’t panic.”

This, of course, caused everyone to run out of the main hall screaming.

“Well, at least nobody panicked,” said Emily, rolling her eyes.

“Amy, what’s going on?” asked Beca, looking at Fat Amy’s hand that was covered in blood.

“I found Stacie,” she said. “Her insides were on the outside.”

“Did you put your hand in it?” asked Beca.

“I had to be sure she wasn’t faking it,” said Fat Amy.

“Right, because that’s a thing people do,” said Beca, sarcastically.

“We need to get out of here,” said Chloe.

They went over to the Bellas’ bus, but it wouldn’t start.

“Pop the hood,” said Fat Amy.

“Amy, do you even know anything about cars?” asked Beca as Chloe popped the hood.

“I know enough to know that somebody cut the wires,” said Fat Amy, pointing to the sabotaged cables sticking out of the battery.

“Now, what do we do?” asked Beca.

“Uber?” asked Emily.

Beca pulled up the app. “Nope. We are not in the service area.”

“Of course not,” said Chloe. “We’re forty miles from the nearest town.”

As the group discussed their options, Bumper walked up to them. “The blonde girl is dead,” he said. “Now, get back to camp!”

“Are you sure?” asked Emily.

Bumper pulled up a picture on his phone of Aubrey. Someone had taken a pair of scissors and stabbed her in the back of her neck.

“You took a picture?” asked Chloe.

“I didn’t think you’d believe me otherwise,” he said.

The group headed back toward the Bellas’ bus. “Maybe I can try and call a tow truck,” Beca said.

“Guys, where’s Amy?” asked Emily.

“She said she wanted to take pictures,” said Ashley.

“Of what?” asked Beca.

“You got me,” Ashley replied.

Beca and Chloe headed back in the direction where they’d been, only to find Fat Amy face down next to a tree.

“Amy?” Beca called, hoping that maybe the alcohol she’d been drinking had caught up with her.

Chloe gently shook Amy’s shoulder, accidentally rolling her over. She screamed when she saw that someone had sliced her all the way across the stomach.

“It’s got to be Bumper,” said Chloe. “That guy gives me the creeps!”

The two of them walked back to the bus to find Emily alone.

“Where’s Ashley?” Beca asked.

“She went to look for you guys and found the sheriff dead. She took his gun to go find the killer,” said Emily.

“What is happening?” asked Beca, as visions of her nightmares began to play in her head.

“Beca, we’re going to be okay,” said Chloe. “We just need to stick together.”

A gunshot rang out, and Bumper fell forward. The trio looked up to see Ashley holding the gun.

“He was going to go after you guys,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Beca.

Chloe blew out a sigh. “I think it’s over now,” she said.

They headed to the cabin that Chloe had shared with Fat Amy to call 911.

“We’ll go ahead to meet the police,” said Ashley. “Come on, Emily.”

Chloe held Beca close for a few minutes. “What a night,” she said. “Why did you say that maybe _you_ were the killer?”

“I’ve just had all of these crazy dreams. I thought maybe I was sleepwalking, but…”

“When we get back to town, I want you to go back to the doctor. I’ll go with you if you want.”

“Thanks, Chloe.” Beca’s mind continued to whirl while she sunk into the safety of her girlfriend’s arms. She realized something and immediately popped her head up.

“What is it, Beca?”

“I think we need to check on Emily and Ashley.”

“Why is that?”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and picked up the pace toward the main hall. “I was thinking that she was way too calm when she found me holding the meat cleaver I took out of the camp director’s back.”

Beca and Chloe heard a gunshot as they approached the main hall. They were too late. Emily was gone.

“I’m just a _backup singer_ , am I?” Ashley was pointing the gun at both of them.

“Ashley, what are you doing? I thought we were friends!” exclaimed Beca.

“Sure, we are, this week. When we get back to Barden in the fall, I’ll be the same backup singer that nobody notices or cares about.”

“That’s not true,” said Chloe.

“Isn’t it? After Aubrey went missing, you all went ahead and did another routine. Nobody even thought to ask me if I could fill in.”

Ashley proceeded to begin Aubrey’s part of the routine they’d been practicing all week. Beca and Chloe watched, agape.

“I don’t want to be the backup singer. I can do it all, and I can do it better than any of you.”

“Ashley, why didn’t you just say something if this is how you felt?” asked Beca.

“Because nobody listens to me!” She waved the gun at them. “Well, you’re listening now. Now that I’ve killed half of the group and have a gun at your heads.”

Luckily for Beca and Chloe, emergency vehicles had just arrived on the scene. Two officers ran at Ashley, one knocking the gun out of her hand, the other placing her hands behind her back in cuffs.

“We heard the whole thing,” said the officer who had taken the gun from Ashley. “You are under arrest!”

“Are you two okay?” asked the other officer.

“I think so,” said Chloe.

“Yeah,” said Beca.

“We’d like for you two to give statements if you think you can,” said the first officer.

Beca and Chloe walked up to a third police officer, who took their statements.

They rode to the nearest town in the back of one of the police cars and got a room in the first hotel they saw. “I never knew she had all of that anger,” said Beca.

“We really need to treat our next backup singer better,” said Chloe.


End file.
